


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don’t one direction, I’m sorry in advance, M/M, i don’t even know their names, oc named deborah, oc named lemonjello, theres gonna be a gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deborah looked at her mother in fear. “Where are you taking me?” She cried“I’ve sold you” said her mother Lemonjello “To afford my sugsr addiction”“Who did you sell me to?” Said Deborah——————————Here’s my first fan fiction enjoy please thanks





	Pain

Deborah woke up to the sound of clothes being torn out of her closet dramatically and stuffed into her neon blue suitcase. Deborah noticed that the perpetrator was her mother, Lemonjello. “What are you doing mother?” Asked Deborah. “I’m sending you away” slurred Lemonjello. “I’ve sold you” Lemonjello grabbed her duaghter’s arm And dragged her outside with a suitcase. Deborah looked at her mother in fear. “Where are you taking me?” She cried  
“I’ve sold you” said her mother Lemonjello “To afford my sugsr addiction. You’re welcome” said Lemonjullo, then she laid on the floor  
“Who did you sell me to?” Said Deborah, carefully walking around her mom.   
“I’ve sold you to your new owners” Replied Lemonjello. “If they bring you back I’ll be mad” Just then two directions of the One Direction burst out of a white van singing “You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful”. The two directions of One Direction grabbed Deborah and threw her into the white van. “Welcome” said the first direction. “Welcome to your new home”  
“Do you mean the van” said Deborah anxiously. It smelled funky.   
“Yes” said the second direction. “This is you’re NEW HOME”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry one direction I don’t even know you but my bad  
> You guys want another chapter? Then comment plz and leave likes thanks bye
> 
> (BTW yes this is joke I’m really tired and I made this up at lunch. My bad)


End file.
